


Love At First Fight

by Twinkies_For_Days



Series: Attack on Titan fanfiction. Enough said. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkies_For_Days/pseuds/Twinkies_For_Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever title, I know.<br/>Welp, this is my first fanfic, I guess.<br/>So, constructive criticism is welcome!</p><p>Oh, and I take requests of any sexuality! (Only with OCs or reader-inserts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Fight

A streak of lightning flew across the sky, freeing the rain from the clouds and onto the slow moving town beneath it. “Hurry, so we don’t get too wet.” My brother laughed, running ahead of me with a bundle of flowers in his hands. I raised by beige, ratty jacket above my head, shielding it from the rain as I ran behind my brother, watching him dodge complaining townsfolk. I tried my best to catch up with him, tucking a bag of freshly baked buns under my arm.  
The rain didn’t lighten, causing the visibility to get low. I soon lost my brother in the rain, stopping to evaluate where in Trost I was. I positioned myself underneath a ledge to a bakery, looking inside for an adult to help me. Wiping my eyes, I spotted a young boy with dirty blonde hair and light golden brown eyes, shielding his face with his arms. Knocking on the glass, I got the boy’s attention, just before a hand came down to strike him. The woman who struck him spotted me in the glass, calling out for someone who wasn’t in the room.  
A man with darker hair came out from a doorway behind the counter where some goods stood. He playfully shoved the boy, who was holding his cheek with a scornful look on his face. Spotting me, he rushed to the front door, opening it for me. “What have we here?” He smiled, his hands finding a place to rest on his hips.  
“Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could help me find my way back home.” I piped up after coming back to reality. The man ushered me inside, closing the door after him. “Sure, could you tell me your name?” I glanced over at the smaller boy, his eyes full of jealousy, and his hand falling back down to rest by his waist. I’ve noticed the boy before, wondering around the town with his father, who sat me down in a chair at a table, wiping me down with a towel.  
“U-uh. I’m Anya…Dmitri.” I held the boy’s glare until my face got dried by the towel. “Oh, you must be Eliza and Mathias’ daughter!” The man looked even brighter than before. His wife fetched the towel from him, taking into the back of the store. “You don’t remember me, do you? I was there when you were born!” He laughed a hearty laugh. I sat in the chair, half confused half dazed. The boy took a seat by me, playing with his hands, which were covered in dirt. “How’s your mother doing? She was sick last time I saw her, didn’t think she’d get better, I did.” The woman came back, her hands occupied with a different towel. “Stop pestering the poor girl with your loud talk, help her and get her on her way.” She scoffed, walking over to the boy and yanking his hands into the wet towel to clean off the dirt, to reveal cuts of various sizes.  
“I don’t mind, he’s livelier than all of my family put together.” I confessed, staring at my hands in my lap, kicking my feet back and forth. The man, whose name was Lance, laughed again. His wife, Jane, sighed before bandaging up the boy’s hands. I watched, wringing my hands in my lap as a sign of empathy. He caught my gaze, sneering before glancing out of the window. “Well, before we can take you home, you’ll have to stay here until the rain stops.” Jane said, petting her hands on her apron. “And, by the looks of it, you’ll have to stay the night.” She tucked the towel into her apron.  
“Tomorrow, Jean can take you home. He should know where it is.” I looked at the adults in confusion. “Who’s Jean?” I asked, causing yet another laugh to erupt from Lance. The boy looked at me in disbelief, his eyes wide. “What?” I asked, not yet putting the pieces together. Jane chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re not too bright. But you are pretty.” She commented on me, playfully pinching my cheeks before walking back to the back and coming back with a cup of water. “Why, that’s Jean.” Lance chortled, gesturing at the scornful boy. “The one who’s been eying you for quite the while, our little boy!” He laughed once again before taking the mug and drinking from it.  
Jean’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew red in embarrassment. “I was not looking at that thing!” He yelled, crossing his arms across his chest to get his point across. “Jean!” His mother gasped. “Say sorry!” He didn’t, only jumping up from his chair and walking towards the counter, to the back. “You might want to follow him, you’ll be sleeping with him tonight.” I jumped up, hurrying to catch up with him.

|A moment later:|  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, bewildered. “Your father told me to follow you, so I did.” I crossed my arms, huffing and glaring at him with equal hatred in my eyes. “Well, what do you need?” He asked after our staring contest, which I gladly won.  
“I’m supposed to be sleeping here.”  
“Well, there you go. A blanket and a pillow.” He threw a pillow at me, along with a thin blanket.  
“The floor is welcoming you.”  
I gasped. “You want me to sleep on the floor!”  
“You’re not sleeping in my bed. That’s gross I don’t want your cooties. And I’m not sleeping on the floor.”  
“You’ve got a lot to say for someone who just got smacked by his mother.”  
That shut him up I thought. Getting situated on the floor, I started to slide off my dress. “Eww, what are you doing?!” He yelled, covering his eyes. “Taking off my clothes, what does it look like I’m doing?” He threw me one of his shirts, still covering his eyes. “Put this on.” I did, gratefully. We stared at each other for a bit longer.  
“I’m sorry for earlier.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“No problem, I understand. I didn’t think you were a boy, either.”  
“So am!”  
“Then show me.”  
“Fine!” He began to pull up his shirt.  
“I didn’t mean literally!”  
“Then make yourself clear next time.”  
I shut up, my eyes wide with disbelief.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“That makes two of us.” He grumbled before turning over and pulling his covers over his head. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, just fill 'em up in the comments!


End file.
